


The Falling-Out (GONE SEXUAL)

by sleepyprincess



Series: Nefarious. [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angry Sex, Coming Untouched, Confrontations, Dark(er) Lucifer, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Rough Sex, Sex on a Chandelier, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, cumming untouched, demon pp, fearboner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Lesson 12-15 SPOILERSI made it sexual.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Nefarious. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	The Falling-Out (GONE SEXUAL)

**Author's Note:**

> It's in the Nefarious Series because it's extremely dubious. 
> 
> Lucifer is super pissed.
> 
> There will be more Dark(er) Luci fics to come (:<

“I met Belphegor.”

The air around me chilled. It was like watching Dr. Jekyll turn into Mr. Hyde—I couldn’t look away from the suddenly crazed look in Lucifer’s eyes.

“…what did you say??” His face contorted into the nastiest glare I’d ever seen on him. Through the fact that I could die from this confrontation, my body still wanted to feel his fury.

“ _Wait_ ,” the oldest brother took a step in my direction, “don’t tell me…” his eyes widened with a madness I knew was wild; yet I couldn’t help but _want_ to be utterly destroyed by him.

“…that you _actually_ met with him?” My back hit one of the many bookshelves in the mighty firstborn’s study, a few tomes trembling behind my head. My lips quivered, mute air passing through them. “That you went to _that_ room...” My breath lost itself when he was pressed against me in a flash, a red-clothed fist punching a dent into the bookshelf I sought refuge against.

__

__

“and you **_MET_** Belphegor…?!” Lucifer raised his voice, his cheek scraping mine.

“…!” Any comeback I thought of wisely stayed in my brain. Had I retorted, I _bet_ I would have been brutally slaughtered where I was trapped. I stepped to the side to create even the slightest amount of space, but I once again underestimated the celerity demons held. He crashed his fists on either side of my head, the dented bookshelf barely hanging on.

“You went up those _stairs_ , didn’t you?!” He bellowed, my hands flying to my face to combat his voice. This pissed him off even further—I knew this from how he snared my wrists together without warning, the stray chains he typically wore coming in handy for him. “ **You _knew_ you weren’t allowed to, but you _did it anyway_**!” He elevated my restricted wrists above my head and whisked me upward with him, bridal style.

“You went up there and…” his wings oscillated as he fumed, “and you **_met Belphegor_**?!”

In the middle of all the bedlam, I established the sadistic demon had me dangling from the fucking **_chandelier_**. By the **_chains_**.

What. The. **Fuck**.

“GET ME DOWN!” I screeched, “Lucifer, what the actual **_FUCK_**!?!?” I threshed my whole body against his, his grasp on me clinched. He maneuvered me to where my wrists still hung by the chain he put on my wrists, but my legs were now wrapped around his hips.

“Do you **REALLY** find it so amusing to poke your nose into **_OUR_** business at every opportunity?” Lucifer fastened his clutch on my chin, “Do you **_really_** enjoy stirring up trouble that much?”

Defiance, no matter the set of circumstances, was a part of me. Even as one of the most vicious demons known in history snarled and bared his fangs in my face—I gathered the courage to butt my head into his. It didn’t injure him; I did endure a bastardly migraine from it later on though.

I did succeed in stunning the demon. His eyes glazed over the top of my head for an evanescent second, as if he actually saw something there. His focus went back to mine, eyes blackened a second time with a renewed madness.

“YOU…a mere **_HUMAN_**!?” Luci’s hand lingered on my chin with more force, “ **YOU DON’T HAVE THE _RIGHT_** …!” His wings thrashed up and down with ease, his free hand cleaving my top into shreds. My thighs strengthened around him to stay upright, petrified of falling. I was too stupefied to defend myself—hormones and terror blared in my head.

"I’m going to make sure, that **_NO ONE_** ,” he rutted his hips, his erection acute as it pushed adjacent to my pussy, “and I mean **_NO ONE_** …” He mutilated my RAD skirt without a thought, leaving me in my bra and thong, “…will touch you again. **_Especially not BELPHEGOR_** ,” my panties were hacked off, along with my poor bra.

I _told_ you I failed to see reason in wearing underwear at this damned house.

“Is this your idea of fun?” A voice thick with sleep drawled out from behind Lucifer, “That’s fine if it is.” I leaned to the side and gasped at what I saw.

Belphegor leaned back on his pillow, which was draped across several of the raven decors that hung from the library’s ceiling. He wore nothing but a blanket on his nether region, his rigidity kept hidden by the blanket. He too was in his demon form.

“Huh, so you’re curious too, Soph,” he hummed, a sleepy grin on his features. Our one-sided conversation was cut short by Lucifer snaking his hand around my neck.

“ **You won’t look at him _ever again_ when I’m through with you,**” he vowed, other hand groping both my tits before moving to my nipples. His hand moved from my throat downward, digits preparing my sex for him. I ground myself against his hand, eager to feel him abutting me.

“Hm,” the youngest brother mused, “this might not be so bad. Curious to watch my wonderful, big brother in action.” The sarcasm was thick in his voice, accompanied by his low chuckle. I would never admit to Lucifer how it caused my lower body to tighten.

I didn’t have to admit it; the Avatar of Pride took note of how I writhed, his wrath at max level.

“ **You are _NOT_ to get off to _ANYONE except ME_** ,” he hissed and stripped his hand of a glove, “ **or I will _TEAR_ you _LIMB FROM LIMB_ , human**…” he shoved the glove into my mouth, rendering me unable to speak. All I was able do was moan, my wrists raw from pulling on the bonds. Satisfied with my immobilization, Lucifer held me still by my thighs and immersed his cock into my heat, no warning included.

I shrieked into the glove—the one stuffed in my mouth, the discomfort concise prior to my wetness permitting his cock to distend me with grace. His thrusts were merciless posthaste; unlike other encounters I’d had with him in the past. I was lucky I got wet so easily, or I would have been in a lot more trouble than I found myself in currently.

Lucifer bobbed me up and down on his cock, hands lacerating my ass as he fucked the ever living shit out of me. He trailed various love-bites all over my shoulders and neck, all bruising at different degrees. My back curled with his thrusts, feeling how his size differed in human and demon forms; in his demon form, he was naturally bigger and ballooned in my walls fully. Had I not fucked a demon before, I would have been anxious about being split in half— _verbatim_ —by his size.

“Looosssfffr,” I vocalized against the makeshift gag, which preceded the muffled screams erupting from my chest.

“I could cum just from watching this shitshow,” Belphie deliberated out loud, a few pants breaking loose from his mouth. “I actually just _might_.”

The more the youngest brother spoke, the more his eldest brother took his anger out on me with his dick.

“Yeah, go on and break her,” Belphie cheered inactively, his voice thicker with lust. “I’m almost there, myself.”

Luci drilled his cock as deeply as he could into my heat before he finally excreted his emission inside me. He released a throaty roar, his head in the crook of my neck as he squeezed me to him. His wings palpitated against both of us, as a response to his emotions. I shrieked into the glove— _still_ in my mouth, by the way, my fists clenched as my pussy convulsed around him.

Soon after, I heard a hushed grunt, resulting in a shudder and quiet pants behind Lucifer. In my daze, I caught a glimpse of Belphie. A trail of cum adorned his belly, the head of his cock peeking out from underneath the blanket. He was already passed out, the ordeal taking all of his already-low energy.

The Avatar of Pride unhooked me from the chandelier and carried me down, silent as he laid me in one of the loveseats in front of his desk. He sighed and draped his cape over my form; I stayed silent as well, unable to look at him or come up with what to even say.

I decided to, as I did a lot after sex with the demon brothers, allow myself to surrender to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> u/beepaws helped me brainstorm a way to add Belphie into this fic.


End file.
